Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 11
* Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Day 323: The Lone Huntress Back in Neal Zealand, the group offloads the purchased supplies requested by the new colony. As they do so, one of the former slaves, Pantaji (Human female, red haired, brown eyes, tomboyish appearance, bearded), approaches the captains and asks for some help. It seems Neal Zealand is home to ogres, and its preventing the villagers from hunting. She proposes hunting them down. Pantaji leads them into the jungle of the island interior, soon coming across the point where she last saw the ogres. Soon thereafter, Pantaji and December notice a large tiger directly above them in a tree, just relaxing. The group tries to back away slowly, but when it gets up into a crouching position, the huntress in Pantaji draws her bow and attempts to attack it. COMBAT: The Tiger's Claws. Lily tries to sleep the beast, and for once actually fails to do so. (EL: Too many Hit Dice.), receiving the brunt of the tiger's attacks, rendering her nearly dead. December rides the tiger as she stabs away at it, Pantaji loosing arrows at point blank range, and Fe's brass knuckles make for the second dead tiger of the campaign, Fe punching it long into death until December drags her off. December and Fe loot the tiger's teeth. Pantaji scoops up Lily and the group retreats to the village. EL: A discussion is had at this point on perversion, hotness of beards, and such. RIP Chat. Pantaji suggests the island needs a shaman or cleric to heal the villagers when they are injured. December decides that the group should go to Sunken Landing and seek a dark cleric to join their colony. (EL: A dark cleric. This couldn't POSSIBLY go wrong.) To keep the crew happy, the captains decide to load up the boat and make a long loop around Sand Crest looking for targets of opportunity for raiding, along the way back to Sunken Landing and giving Lily time to recover. Day 325: Conciousness Lily wakes up mid-voyage. Day 332: Something On The Fadar Arriving back in Sunken Landing, the ladies decide to give Pantaji the remaining 2g20s. Meanwhile, the crew has elected a human man named Sildar as the First Mate (Hotness 12). Crew Hotnesses: 12,14,7,8,9,13,13,12,7,12. (EL: Neal insists he doesnt have information about the crew. I am skeptical... :P) The party asks around about a cleric, and eventually get pointed towards a small building on the edge of town. It looks like a normal moderate sized house. It takes quite a lot of knocking/shouting at the door before someone answers, a man in black robes. At the mention of a new colony looking for a cleric, the man's dismissive tone fades and he invites the ladies in. As they enter, December notices a trapdoor in the corner of the room. He invites them to sit, and discuss the island, dark clerics, and practices of magic The cleric, Faydar, requires a home with a basement in order to set up his alchemical equipment, which the island does not currently have. They say that they will be back to recruit him again within the month. Lily asks for healing, which he obliges. He needs time to commune with his gods to see how they feel about this. Lily shakes his hand, and then they depart. Day 335: On The Hunt Back on Neal Zealand, Clooney and Pantaji have an argument about their sole warrior going off with the crew and leaving the island undefended, and the lack of ogre sightings in the interim. He reports that they are laying out the first house for shelter, and the captains ask them to focus on a house for the cleric next. He questions whether a dark cleric can be trusted, but December and Lily believe that they can remain with the island for a while to make sure things are alright and train up some guards. Pantaji leads the group back into the jungle on an ogre hunt, but they find nothing that day. Fe takes the first watch, and in the middle of the night, is getting up to stir the fire when a hail of arrows fly at her. COMBAT: Arrows In The Dark. Goblins are launching arrows at the campsite. Lily douses them in glitter, making the targets stand out in the darkness. Everyone in the party gets in on the smashing this time, everyone scoring at least one kill. The six slain goblins amongst the lot of them have 6 clubs, 6 bows, a collection of light arrows, no money. The group decide to give their crew the arrows as a form of boat defense. Day 336: Goblinville During their hunt today, the group spies an arrow flying through the air to strike at some prey in the form of a snake, followed by some monsterous sounding noises (EL that sound suspiciously like is patrolling the island) Staking out the snake, they observe two goblins claim the prize and head back off into the jungle. Pantaji urges the group to continue on the hunt for the ogres, but when Lily points out that the goblins are as much of a threat as the ogres, Pantaji agrees and the group moves after the goblins. The goblins, unaware of their tail, lead the party back to a village of huts, which oddly seem to be slightly sunken into the ground by nearly a foot. December and Lily have a debate between wiping the goblins out and trying diplomacy first. Eventually December caves, and an attack is planned. "We just need the booty, guys." -Pantaji Suspecting that the goblins may be out hunting, as they dont see anyone around the village, the group sends December up to be a sneaky scout. She approaches the first hut, and peers in through a tiny window, she spies emptiness, and confirms it by peeking in through the door. As she moves towards a second hut, a loud whistle ripples through the camp. Reaching the second hut, she can hear movement inside, and motions the rest of the party to join her. When she peeks at the window of this one, her eye sees another eye. December climbs up onto the roof of the hut, while the party goes to the door. As she puts pressure on a hand on the roof, it gives beneath her, opening a hole which she pokes her crossbow through to take a shot, which instantly drops the goblin inside. Entering the hut, the party finds a ladder leading down into the ground. Lily is very hesitant about going down. Pantaji and Fe start to descend the ladder, while December and Lily remain topside. However, with no light source, it's deemed too hard to persue... plus a goblin arrow to reinforce the point. Discussing battle plans for flushing the goblins out of their hole, Fe and December sweep the other huts, finding a second entrance to the underground in the other central hut. Blocking up both entrances with palm fronds, Lily drops a stinking cloud into the hole, causing the goblins to cough and gag, but eventually the sounds stop. Suspecting another exit somewhere else, December snoops around the edge of camp, but finds nothing. After 20 minutes of waiting, Fe hears a rustling noise, and a verrry slow raising of the palm fronds. Fe makes her alert call, which causes the fronds to drop down again and there is a scuffling noise of something descending the ladder again quickly. December arrives at the hut, and bears her crossbow at the hole. Fe rips off the palm fronds, but it's so dark below December cant see anything to shoot. Replacing the palm frond. Another 40 minutes later, nothing seems to have happened. Pantaji suggests using food to lure them out, but Lily points out that goblins arn't dogs. December urges (for the fourth time) for Lily to burn them out, but again she resists. December suggests leaving. At this point Lily finally caves and drops a flaming palm frond onto some grease down the hole, causing a large amount of smoke to spew forth from that hole... but not the other hole. Lily continues to feed the fire for a while, but December drags Lily away as this is getting them nowhere. Fe however picks up where Lily left off. Soon the ladder is on fire, then the hut... December and Pantaji return to the bushes they had originally been scouting from. Lily and Fe watch the other hut for signs of activity from the ladder. December spies a row of goblins appear on the southern edge of town, notch their bows, and let fly.... And thats where we draw this episode to a close! * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episode